Darkness or Light
by Arinkia
Summary: As Sonic leaves the city to visit a 'friend', he disappeares for 3 years. As Shadow tries to figure out what happened to the blue blur, he comes across a GUN file named Project: Chaos. And a war soon starts as three sides fight...
1. Last Night

Okay. New story for Sonic the Hedgehog. I pray that this one will be better then my last one. (Even though I'm still working on it.)

This is kind of a copy of another story that I plan on doing, just twisted so it doesn't quite match. Hope this one will catch more of you people's attention.

ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN FOR YOUR PLEASURE. THANK YOU…and cut in half.

I tend to say random things before the chapter starts.

"If one apple a day keeps the doctor away, what would a dozen do? And why do the doctors keep coming back?"

* * *

Sonic stumbled out from a bar, going this way and that and stumbling with drunkeness. He would have been fine if it hadn't been for the last two fruity harsh drinks that Amy had some how managed to give him. But no, he didn't want her going off and beating him and drank them anyway to please her. He paused at an overly bright street lamp and rubbed his ears in an attempt to get rid of the massive throbbing that had already started back in the bar.

He knew he shouldn't have drunk as much as the others due to the fact that his body broke down foods and drinks faster then normal. He could only imagine what his 'other' friends would say. _Why do you drink that toxic waste? Before you know it your sicker then a dog with cancer._ He smiled and looked down at the bland pavement. He studied every crack and gap, unaware of his surroundings he bumped into a very solid person. Or hedgehog if you want to get right down to the facts.

"Hey dip shit, watch where you walk." The voice was very monotone voice with a light dangerous edge to it. Sonic looked up to see a face he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Shadow! Were have you been?" Shadow only glanced at Sonic in surprise as he had never seen a wasted Sonic. With this he noticed that Sonic was swaying off side to side, looking like he would lose his balance at any moment.

"You're…very drunk. Don't you think someone should take you home?" Sonic, even though drunk, noticed that Shadow was actually trying to be nice. A very rare feat to witness indeed.

"Did a person smack you up in da head? I can get time at any home, silly!" Shadow just stared, Sonic was so drunk he couldn't form a proper sentence anymore, not that he did it often.

"What do you mean?" Sonic's glazed-over eyes bored into Shadow's before slipping down to his fluffy white chest fur and smirked. Shadow had followed Sonic's lowering gaze and properly brought his head back up to look unblinking at his face. It was slowly starting to get awkward.

"You're being nice," Sonic paused briefly to regain his balance and leaned against a convenient light pole next to him, "it's kinda scary really." Shadow just hissed at him in annoyance and at Sonic's drunken state.

"If you don't like how I'm acting then you should leave." Sonic thought for a bit and nodded to Shadow's suggestion.

"Sure…I've got to visit someone anyway. I should drop in for a visit, its been forever since I last saw them. So, I'll see you in like, three years or something, wait, more like a month," Sonic mumbled off before walking past Shadow and briefly brushed against his shoulder, "I'll see you later Shadow." And with that, ran straight out of the city and to the open plains beyond.

Shadow looked back at the light blue and fading trail that Sonic had left behind. He didn't want to admit that he had had a bad feeling about what Sonic said about the amount of time first said and wished he had just knocked him out there and taken him straight home like he should of. Shadow just shook his head and walked to the same bar that Sonic had come out of. Surely some of his friends must know where he had been going.

That was three years ago, no one has seen the sapphire hero since.

* * *

Okay, done! Short, but hey! It's the first chappy. Oh, I also don't own any of Sega characters.

The reason why I cut this off from the original dialog was because it made a great intro chapter. So sorry if any pervious readers dislike how I wrote this one.


	2. Wrong line

HAPPY THANKSGIVING, PEEPS. Today's the day to pig out on turkey and gravey and bond with family members! What a nice holiday indeed.

But I'm not here for that, I'm here to deliver the new chapter of Darkness and Light before I myself fall into a turkey inducing coma.

I have a feeling that I threw Shadow and Rouge characters out the window while writing this. So I guess I'll be needed a Beta reader sometime soon...

But anyway, this rating go's up because of Shadow's somewhat dirty mouth and Rouge's lack of caring. I also don't own Sega so don't even think about suing me.

Today's Saying: There was never an angry man that thought his anger was unjust~St. Frances De Sales.

* * *

He shook his head in an attempt to keep his eyes open, not having slept for the last couple of days. He seemed to be doing that a lot more often since three years ago when Sonic had gone missing. It was just an odd occurrence that he blamed unabashed on Sonic and partly to himself. The sound of a door opening echoed through the room he was in and Rouge stepped through, a worried look on her face that she didn't bother hiding. She hated what Shadow was doing to himself.

"When are you going to stop this? Can't you see how bad you're screwing yourself up? If you don't change something soon, GUN's going to fire you." Rouge had crossed her arms under her breast, pushing them up slightly and leaned against a table covered with random bits of papers, coffee mugs and bowls. Shadow glared at her until Rouge felt like he had her under an intense spot light.

"You know perfectly well that GUN hates me and I them. I could care less if they fired me, they would actually be doing me a favor." Shadow lowered himself onto a chair and brought a mug of stale, cold coffee to his lips before shuddering in disgust and sat the mug down gently and continued staring at Rouge.

"So to what do I owe to this sudden visit?" Rouge scowled while moving over closer to Shadow.

"Don't you think you've tortured yourself enough with this wild goose chase? If we can't find him after three years, he's either hiding or he's…" Rouge paused quickly; the thought made her lose her momentum for her argument and clogged her throat with emotion. "I-if we haven't found him now, he's most likely dead." Shadow whipped his head around and glared daggers at her.

"How can someone like _Sonic _disappear without a trace? Don't you see how strange it is that no one can find a scrape of hair of him? How can an _entire_ planet lose track of its _hero_?" Shadow had begun to shake with rage at the thought. How can someone like Sonic just disappear without anyone knowing?

Rouge hung her head, she had this conversation with Shadow hundreds of times and Shadow had yet to change his option throughout the years. She knew that is she didn't get him off this track, he would continue it for years to come while wasting years of his life for his search.

"I don't know how either Shadow, but I think Sonic would have gained some talent for disappearing after all of his fangirls. I don't think you realize that Sonic could be living a settled life. Maybe if he's alive, he just doesn't want to be found." Shadow shuffled papers slowly while Rouge went on with her dialogue, growing slightly angry as she got to the fangirls.

"I did take that into account. But you fail to remember that Sonic is a very social person, he wouldn't just disappear from his friends like that without saying something. It goes against his nature along with his morals."

"People change. Maybe Sonic did and decided to stop being a hero." Shadow paused and stared, his eyes like fire, at Rouge's.

"Then you obviously didn't know him well. Sonic's life went around being a hero." Rouge growled at Shadow and went to the door that she had come through, stomping with force as she went.

"Damn it Shadow! I don't know why I try anymore, you _obviously_ can't get over the fact that he's gone and most likely dead to boot. Why can't you move on like the rest of us?" Rouge screamed the last line, her wings standing out and shaking with her emotion and anger. She tucked in her wings before she realized that was a very bad thing to say at the time.

Shadow had frozen at her words, his hands gripped the edge of his desk and were starting to leave an imprint of his fingers, his eyes were closed and his breath became labored as he tried to swallow the rising rage he felt. He began to quiver and took a deep breath before looking at Rouge. His eyes boiling over with emotion.

Shadow stood up slowly and crossed lazy over to the scared bat, his head low and his feet dragged. He paused inches in front of her face before looking up and quickly pinning her to the door. His arm was quivering as his hand tightened around her neck.

"You want me to move on…? Move on like you did? Like Tails? Like that pink monster and your thickheaded echidna? You want me to move on…_LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?_" Shadow screamed into Rouge's sensitive ears which caused her to flinch and shrink away from the raging hedgehog.

"How can I move on when everyone else didn't even pause when they did? You only searched for five months before quitting with your echidna! Tails looked for over a year before moving on! And Amy! That _fucking_ AMY!" Shadow ripped his hand away from Rouge and punched the wall next to her and leaving a large hole where his fist made contact.

"Amy, the one who said that she loved Sonic more then anything, moved on after a _month_. A month Rouge, before she went off chasing another guy. She was all act and no emotion. _Tails_ was the only one who made an effort to find him at all." Shadow glanced at Rouge before returning to his chair and glaring at his papers.

"You never told me why you came over yet." Rouge's eyes landed on Shadow's bowed head. She rubbed her throat while looking over at the hole that was close to her head.

"Tails wanted you to come over to a get together he's holding. He says that it's a year since he saw most of us. I-I'll tell him that you're not going…" Rouge started to open the door before Shadow cut her off.

"If I go, will you stop bothering me with your failed attempts to make me stop?" Rouge stood there dumbly before nodding. She really didn't want a repeat of what just happened.

"Good, now get the _fuck_ out. I don't need your ideals messing with my search."

As Rouge left the building she couldn't help but wonder why Shadow was searching so hard…and why he hated Amy more then he hated GUN.

####Somewhere###

_Pain…I feel it every day. Why, why do they do this to me? Did I do something wrong? Why are they hurting me like this? Don't they know I'm a living creature like them?_

_They promise they'll let me go if I tell them about my clan, my whole life, my secrets. But, if I do, I'll endanger everyone I know, what's left of my family. Why couldn't I have died that night? Just be nothing but a lifeless corpse, alone with no one to bother me. Why did I run…?_

_My friends, what friends? I've seen them on TV, heard them on the radio. Happy with their lives, not knowing that I'm here and in pain. But one looks, one of my 'fake' friends. The last person I thought to look for me. My real friends, the ones who I've known the longest, are angry. Please don't there be a war simply because of the way I'm being treated. I'm nothing to the ruler of my clan, why would she agree to this? _

_They try to sooth me, saying that it was going to happen sooner or later. But I know. I know two of the three sides will fall. The humans will surely be wiped out, they don't stand a chance._

_And it's all my fault._

* * *

Alright, I'm sorry about the lenght but I thought it ended there well enough. Anyway R&R and ENJOY THAT TURKEY!


End file.
